Ellasandra Realm Shaker
by EllaTheEnchanted
Summary: Fighting dragons, dealing with bandits and assassins, and living life as a refugee? Ellasandra could handle all of that no problem. Being transported to another world where she is the only one of her kind? That's a completely different story. Follow Ellasandra on her journey from Tamriel to Middle Earth, from DragonBorn to the 10th Walker.
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, I really shouldn't be surprised by how odd my current predicament is. When you come from a world where dragons reign terror upon the lands, giant spiders are a common occurrence, and trolls roam the frozen mountaintops, waking up surrounded by strange people really shouldn't be too concerning. That is, unless one of the men is a dwarf, who have long disappeared from Skyrim, four are man-like creatures who are even smaller than I am, an elf, some strange man in a grey robe, and two very tall and very strong looking humans. Though I suppose I should explain exactly how I got to be in this situation before continuing on with my story.

I pant softly as I crouch behind a large snow covered boulder, a startled gasp escaping my lips as fire rains down upon my hiding spot, a deafening roar following the blast. I crouch down, the snow nearly up to my thighs as I frantically scan the area, relaxing only minutely as I see Vilkas and Farkas hiding behind another boulder nearby. I silently nod to them, a playful smirk crossing my lips as I leap up and over my boulder, drawing my bow as Alduin himself hovers over my petite frame. I aim for his throat as he stares down at me, giving Vilkas and Farkas the time they need to get into position as I distract the giant dragon.

I remain unfazed as Alduin bears his teeth before speaking in a deep and roughened tone, his booming voice ringing out over the snowy mountains. "Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar.* You are but a tiny Dunmer. Do you truly believe you can defeat me?"

I gaze up into the beast's maw, my lips curling into a soft smirk. "I do not believe I can defeat you Alduin." I take a step closer to him, my four foot eleven frame dwarfed by his massive body. "I know I can. It is my destiny, as it is your destiny to perish by my hand!" My lips now curl into a snarl, my grip on my bow tightening as I glare at him, the fury in my eyes much like the fire of a flame atronach despite the softness of my features that differs me from most of the elves of Skyrim.

Alduin's gaze turns deadly, his sharpened teeth glinting in the nearly blinding light as he opens his giant maw. Without a moments hesitation I dive out of the way, landing in a graceful roll as Alduin's fire blasts where I once stood. Vilkas and Farkas leap from their respective hiding spots, twin shouts of rage escaping their lips as they slash out with their weapons, two deep slashes appearing in Alduin's hind legs. The twins return to their hiding spots just in time, Alduin snarling into the air "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!" **

I suddenly lunge forward, firing three arrows in quick succession, and watching with grim satisfaction as they sink into the dragon's tough flesh. I know this isn't nearly enough to kill the beast, but its enough to get his attention away from my friends. Unfortunately, it means Alduin's undivided attention is now placed upon me. I cry out as he suddenly flies forward, slamming his giant paw down upon my petite frame. A gasp escapes my lips as the air is forced from my lungs, my body pinned down into the snow, Alduin leaning down so we are nearly face to face. He growls smugly, chuckling as he pushes harder into my body, eliciting a shriek of pain from me. "Oh Dovahkiin, you should not have come here little one. Nu hin sil dii."*** I desperately try to formulate a plan, my eyes widening as he snarls out "Dir ko maar!"****

I watch in horror as energy seems to swirl around him, manifesting into a shout before my very eyes. Just as Alduin releases his power I find myself unable to hold back a burst of power surging from my own body, the sound of our two shouts booming so loud across the mountains that it is heard across all of Skyrim. As the energies mix the two of us become engulfed in a surge of bright light, Vilkas and Farkas forced to stop in their pursuit to rescue me in favor of shielding their eyes. As the light clears the twins look up to see the familiar sight of a dragon's corpse, but no sign of their faithful companion and friend.

Darkness. Darkness is the first thing that greets my eyes as I slowly begin to stir, a soft groan escaping my lips as I struggle to awaken from the depths of unconsciousness. I suddenly become aware of several voices around me, a single voice rising to hush the others. "Quite. All of you. I do believe she is stirring." My brow furrows as I try to wake up, still too far under to fully stir quite yet. A second voice rings out from the darkness. "Legolas, have you ever seen an elf like her before?" There's a long pause before a third voice rings out from who I assume is Legolas. "I have not. Nor have I heard of an elf with grey skin, let alone with hair as dark as the night."

I groan softly once again, the voices quieting once more as I finally begin to stir, my eyes slowly fluttering open. I blink up at the group of men around me dazed, the elf now looking at me, more confused than ever as he speaks once more, his voice quiet. "Nor have I seen an elf with violet eyes."

I suddenly scramble back, my eyes going wide as I look up at the group surrounding me, panic settling in my chest at all of the unfamiliar faces. I finally speak up, my melodic voice breaking through the quiet. "Wh-Who are you?!"

Authors Note:

Welcome to the first chapter and to my first ever fanfic! I plan to update multiple times a week if possible, but I do not, and will not have a specific daily schedule set in stone until my finals are completed. Please feel free to rate and review this fic, as any and all feedback is highly appreciated and extremely helpful to making my writing and this fic better!

Also, as you may have noticed Ellasandra does not share the same looks as her Dunmer brethren. I did this on purpose, as I wanted to highlight the fact that she truly is an outcast, even among her own people within tamriel.

Ellasandra's full character description: She stands at 4'11, sporting long wavy black hair that cascades down to her waist, bright almost violet blue eyes, and skin such a pale grey that it is nearly white. She is of course on the petite size, but is also toned, and quite strong despite her tiny stature. As like most Dunmer she is susceptible to the cold, often having to wear multiple layers just to tolerate the colds of skyrim.

Text translations: * Dovahkiin, hin kah fen kos bonaar – Dragonborn, your pride will be humbled

** Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan! – Fools! Treacherous slaves! Your hopes are all withered! I am your doom!"

*** Nu hin sil dii – Now your soul is mine

**** Dir ko maar! – Die in Terror!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-Who are you?!"

I grimace slightly as my stuttering voice, cursing internally at my weakness. I freeze up as the dark haired human steps forward, relaxing only slightly as he kneels in front of me, his hands held out placating, his eyes kind. He speaks up, his deep voice breaking the silence that had fallen upon the group. "Relax little one. We will not hurt you."

I gaze up into his eyes before slowly relaxing, blinking slightly as I realize just how tired my body feels. I bite my bottom lip before speaking once again. "Where are we?" I look around at the various faces in the group, pausing as the man in the grey robes meets my eyes, his face exposing nothing, his eyes showing understanding. My attention returns to the man in front of me as he speaks once more. "We are not too far from the Pass of Caradhas. Quite far out for an elf. How did you end up out here?"

My brow furrows in confusion, my mind going a mile a minute. Where in Tamriel am I? The Pass of Caradhas is completely unfamiliar, and as I gaze up towards the dwarf and the four Halflings my eyes widen in realization. I suddenly pinch myself, leading the man in front of me to raise a brow as I gasp out softly in pain. I look up at him wide eyed "is… are we not in Tamriel?" The entire group looks at me in confusion, the man in grey stepping forward. "I know not of this Tamriel you speak of." He pauses, analyzing me for a moment, taking in my odd features and clothes before his own eyes widen fractionally in realization. "I see it now. You are not of this realm."

I tense as he circles me, ignoring the instinct to shrink back as he finally stops just in front of me. "I sense a great power emanating from you. Something unheard of in Middle Earth." Oddly enough I find myself relaxing at his words, at least slightly relieved that my abilities made the journey with me. I shyly smirk up at him, ignoring the almost venomous look the blonde human throws my way. "It was quite unheard of in Tamriel. At least for centuries." I finally climb to my feet, unable to repress the soft wince that escapes my lips as I move my sore muscles. I look over my body, sighing in relief as I see that my knives are still strapped to my waist and feel the familiar weight of my quiver resting on my back. I look around and perk up as I see my bow lying a few feet away, and I speak up as I walk over towards it. "I do believe we haven't been properly introduced." I pick up my bow and sling it over my shoulder before facing the group, planting my hands on my hips. "I'm Ellasandra."

I frown slightly as the group hesitates, before nearly squeaking in surprise as two of the Halflings rush towards me. I can't help but giggle as they circle me, and I try to keep up as they speak quickly. The one with the lighter blonde hair speaking first. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck! But you can call me Merry." He suddenly reaches over and grabs the other Halfling. "And this is Peregrin Took! But you can call him Pippin!" The two smile brightly before rejoining the other two hobbits, Merry speaking once more as he gestures towards the dark haired Halfling. "This is Frodo Baggins!" Frodo waves shyly as Pippin nearly knocks over the final Halfling "And this is Samwise Gamgee! But he prefers to be called Sam"

I laugh softly before waving back at Frodo and Sam. "A pleasure to meet you all." It doesn't take long for the two hyperactive Halflings to introduce the rest of the group, most of which seem quite friendly, though Boromir seems to be a cause for worry. The way he holds himself not only screams over confidence, but also sends a feeling of unease throughout my body. Once introductions are complete Gandalf turns to the group, speaking up once again after a long break of silence. "I propose that we take Ellasandra with us on our journey. I have a feeling that her abilities will be of great use to us, and can help us achieve our goal." The rest of the group falls into a stunned silence, and Aragorn is quick to speak just as Boromir goes to protest. "I agree. Not only would her skills be useful, but I don't feel right leaving a woman who knows nothing of our realm alone in the wilderness."

I blink in surprise, taken aback by just how easily the group accepts that I am from another realm. It seems as though Gandalf's word is to be ultimately trusted, and that this realm may too hold many oddities within it. I step forward as Aragorn finishes speaking, my hands resting on my hips. "I may not know what your journey entails, but I would be happy to accompany you on your quest." I smile softly as I look at the hobbits. "I have dealt with many dangers in my lifetime. Why not take on another?" The group looks at me with newfound respect, save Boromir and his ever present glare, and Gandalf nods. "Then it is settled. Ellasandra will be accompanying us."

I smile brightly before walking over to the hobbits, playfully nudging Pippin and Merry. "Why don't you two fill me in on the way hm? It would be better if I know what exactly I'm getting into." The two perk up before quickly launching into the tail of their journey thus far, Aragorn watching fondly as we set off towards the Pass of Caradhas. Boromir leads the group, not even trying to conceal his displeasure with the situation, and Legolas brings up the rear, keeping watch as we journey onward.

Authors Note-

And there is chapter 2 everybody! Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! It is highly appreciated and always helps. I am also finally free from the prison known as college, and should be able to upload more regularly now (I will eventually work out a proper schedule, but right now I'm simply writing as ideas come to me). Please give feedback on the story thus far! Its always appreciated and helps me write a better story for you all! Also I was debating on potentially switching the POV of the story from First Person to Third Person. What do you all think? And who do you think Ellasandra's love interest should be? Right now I am torn between Legolas and Aragorn, although we could potentially have a redemption arc for Boromir and pair her with him. Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time!


End file.
